KHR Romance Story Collection
by RamenNoodlesX
Summary: This is a collection of romantic stories I have written starring different KHR couples and pairings. Readers may request any pairing of their choosing along with a setting or theme to go along with the pairing. Contains 2795, 5656,9669, and more pairings! Genres can range from Tragedy, Comedy, Horror, and Angst. Ratings:K-M


**Heyoh Noodles! This will be a collection of romantic one-shots! I felt bored and decided to write this little story to once again contribute to the KHR fandom! Let me know if there is a certain couple you want me to write about! I will be glad to contribute to your needs! You can ask for the pairing, setting, and maybe even the background for it if you like! Love ya! **

_Story One: A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words_

TsunaXKyoko

"So we're going to take a picture…like this?" Kyoko asked Tsuna as she stared at the camera in front of them.

"Yeah…I want to keep this as a memento. In celebration of our special day," Tsuna said as he joined and Kyoko sat alone together on a bed in a small room together. They sat so close to the other that occasionally touching the other's hands were normal. Their hands collided with one another as their hearts demanded they do. They desperately wanted to reach out to the other and hold the other in their hands. They were too shy, too scared to commit to their feelings and hold the other physically. It was through this coy body language they hinted to the other what their feelings were. The tingling they felt from the other when the tips of their fingers stumbled across the bed to touch the other. Their hands tumbled towards the other, slowly inching their way across the forest of white sheets. If one was to stare at their hands closely enough could one see the faint red string that was tied around their ring fingers. The sole finger one could feel their heart beat lie within that once was believed to have a single vein that connected to one's heart.

_Bump…Badump…Bump….The Fleeting Heart Beats…_

In between both their hands were a small space between the both of them. That space between them used to be much larger than it was now. The gap between them that was as grand a mile long bridge between them both. Now that space is normal for people like them to have. Not too close, but never too far away. The string only allows them to be so far away from the other now. Memories fill their mind of a time when Tsuna was chasing after Kyoko his beautiful maiden. He would chase after her for so long, for years even with him chasing after her. His hand stretched out towards her, a floating flower among the breeze that soared to the Heavens like an angel with wings. Oh how high she would be! She could touch the sky with those wings of hers if she dreamed it, if she yearned for it! But she came back down to Earth closing the gap, and coming closer to Tsuna at long last. The chase was over as Tsuna dropped down on one knee and asked to join their hearts together. The angel smiled, her smile piercing the man's heart with a needle and red thread that sewed the two together in that moment forever and ever.

_Badump….Badump….The Clock Ticks And Ticks…_

Those sweet memories of dancing in field of cherry blossoms did not last long. Time would not wait for the two of them to approach the grand white doors of life and death. Tsuna walked with his destined one hand and hand as he escorted her with an adamant heart through the joy filled halls. The white lavish walls brought peace to their minds even though calamity awaited them at the end their journey. They were given only a few precious moments of time before the Angel would have to be faced with a decision she had no will to make. Would she ascend back to Heaven to fly in the skies or would she be granted her wish to stay by her lover's side? They sit together on the bed that has been taken care of so carefully. It will the Angel's bed it seems where she may sleep for only a while or eternally. The man will have to leave soon. Time is running out and the menders of life and death will begin to pave the way to the deep blue sky or a simple trip home.

_Badump_…_Is love Enough For A Miracle…?_

The woman was already prepared for a miracle to happen, a miracle in which she has been praying for ever since she stepped into this small room. She wore a beautiful white gown that adorned her slim body from head to toe. A white veil was worn on her preciously well-kept auburn painted hair. She dare not use it cover her face for she wanted her lover to be able to stare into her brown eyes and give her shimmering eyes more light for when she faces the void of darkness. Her eyes only yearn to be able to see him in both her dreams and cold reality. A bouquet of flowers fit perfectly in the Angel's small, delicate hand as at long last her other hand gripped the man's. A smile shined on her expression, a star that burned with glimmering flames of hope as she saw all the gifts her family and friends had left her in this room so she could feel safe. She looked her lover and saw her precious knight in his black suit look back at her with a gentle but strong look. Even though she wished to be strong so badly, the angel wept softly. Her lover could not bear to see the Angel's tears and brought her into his arms so she would know that he was there for her. He asked one more time for mercy as he did not want his Angel to go to Heaven.

"Tsuna," Kyoko said as she spoke softly to him. "I really…hope this surgery goes well for me."

Tsuna viewed his angel carefully and smiled at her. "I do too…but I know it will. That's why we got married today right? There's no way we can be separated now that we're together. Today you tried to run away, but I found you didn't I? I told you I wouldn't let anything take you away from me. I mean that Kyoko. I love you," Tsuna said as he held Kyoko closer to him. The clock on the wall ticked to the exact time Kyoko's surgery was to begin. There was a knock on the door that startled the both of them. The heart beat sensor that was connected to Kyoko took another jump. Kyoko and Tsuna stared back at the door then looked back at the other, string into the other's eyes.

Kyoko's lips trembled as she spoke and said, "You think I will get the chance to be a mom? I always wanted to get to take care of a child of my own. To go walking with that child through flower fields like the one I went to today. I always dreamed of being able to do that…you think I will be able to…Tsuna?"

Tsuna closed his eyes and opened them again with two tears escaping each of his swollen eyes. Swollen from the time he spent crying over his angel. "Yeah…! Of course! It's going to happen Kyoko…it will happen! We'll go on long walks on beaches, stay up all night talking about our dreams, and spend a lot of time together! I promise…so please…"

"Don't say it Tsuna…I will come back to you. So when…I do wake up from all of this. This dream of mine…promise me you'll be the first thing that I see? I…have to see you…!" Kyoko said as reached her arm around Tsuna's neck and held him close to her. They held each other for a moment as the timer on the camera dinged and took a picture of them both as their lips pressed together to celebrate holy matrimony and a happy life ahead.

_I love you…_

_A picture of a happy couple was placed on a wall. The woman was wearing her wedding dress and was with her newly married husband. The two were married on the day she was to have a risky heart surgery. The doctors said the surgery was at best a 50/50 chance from the beginning. When the Doctors came in to perform the surgery…it was too late. Kyoko Sawada passed away in her husband's arms the moment the camera took the picture. It was truly their final moment together, but the beginning of their lives as husband and wife. If one was to look at the picture they took, what do you think they were feeling? Sad? Lost? Hatred? Denial? "No," the doctor said. "They felt love. They fully believed that love could pull off a miracle. And it was enough to convince me completely that it was true and I still believe it is."_

_The picture was posted on the wall beside the Vongola Boss's desk. The Vongola Boss still looks back to that day he got married and says it was the best day of his…and his Angel's life._

_End_


End file.
